Rose Castella
Rose Castella (薔薇城 Barajō "Lit"; Rose Castle) is a member of the Engelhaft Gewitter, holding the designation "E" representing, Ecstasy (夢中 Muchū). Character Outline Rose is an attractive woman with a youthful, but mature appearance. Her figure is notably voluptuous, and her height compliments this further. Her hair is long, and is a tinged shade of gold, with sparkling blue eyes. Her attire appears to be a white trenchcoat with blue lining over a dark blue top-skirt with golden lining that exposes much cleavage and ends at her thighs, along with this, she wears a pair of dark blue stilletos and keeps one of her earrings as the Quincy Earrings worn by the Engelhaft Gewitter. Rose appears to have a very lustful persona, and her general visage around individuals appear to be that of a seductive women with a very high amount of promiscuity. Brutally efficient within combat, she is capable of using the desires of any opponent against them, making her ability one of the most dangerous within the Engelhaft Gewitter, in her own accord in any case. History Much of Rose's history is ambiguous, however; Rose was once affiliated with the , having a position as one of its several Soldat. Though her abilities were very minuscule at the time, she would discover her potential after the disbandment of the Vandenreich, leading her to discover the Engelhaft Gewitter and gaining a position within it. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Part III *Quincy Invasion Saga Powers and Abilities : Rose possesses a heightened amount of spiritual power for a Quincy, enough to cause irritation among lower-ranked Seated Officers. She has also shown herself to be quite intimidating at several points of time, releasing a full aura of red spiritual energy in the form of ribbons. : Rose, like many Quincy, is fully capable of absorbing and manipulating the ambient reishi in her environment. Her skills rotate around self-enhancement, allowing for much more precise, fast and deadly blows to compensate for her lack of physical strength. : Rose is quite skilled with her way in the blade. She is fully capable of competing with opponents such as Ekatarina Satonaka while utilizing her Spirit Weapon. She appears to utilize reishi-enhanced strength alongside sweeping arcs and a powerful defense. (飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") Rose possesses quite some skill in Hirenkyaku. She has shown herself skilled enough to blitz throughout the battlefield with minimum effort and time required. Verzückung (踊り狂う (ベードズカング) German for; Ecstasy Japanese for; To Dance in Ecstasy): The ability which has given her epithet of E'' among the Engelhaft Gewitter. It is an unorthodox ability in which she enters a trance-like state, appearing to take in copious amounts of reishi which emit themselves as a light pink aura, and change her personality into that of a madwoman. Her physical abilities appear to sky-rocket, and she is able to fire powerful pink-blasts of energy, though not in succession. Spirit Weapon '''Saber': Rose manifests her reishi saber almost the instant she puts her hand out, and is capable of wielding it with great ease and proficiency. It appears to take the form of a rather thin blade, edged in gold lining, along with a heart-shaped guard of swords. Though the blade looks fragile, it has great cutting power. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Rose is able to fire her Heilig Pfeil by briefly gathering energy upon the tip of her saber, before firing it off as a powerful projectile. An alternative way she has learnt to fire it is through a wave-like medium, increasing its range substantially. Quincy: Vollständig Behind the Scenes *Rose's appearance is based off of Rose Pacifica from the series, Sword Girls, her name is also partially inspired from the same character. *Castella is a modified version of the name, Castellanos which means "Castle" in Greek, whilst the kanji and romaji of her name are a simple cross-translation of her name that don't use katakana. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Quincy Category:Quincies Category:Engelhaft Gewitter Category:Former Vandenreich Member